Immune
by Kyizi
Summary: Lita's made her choice to leave the WWE, but when she receives an unexpected proposition will she be able to say no?
1. Chapter 1

**Immune**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** 12A/PG-13

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Pairing: **TBC

**Spoilers: **All current storyline is fair game (as 13-Aug-06)

**Feedback: **Please, it makes me smile :)

**Dedication:** To all the lovely people at the LitaFic LJ community, who decided I should continue with this story ;)

**Notes:** This just jumped me and I had no say in the matter. I'm still not sure what I want to do with it.

xxxxx

_You think that you know me, but you don't_

_You think that you'll show me, but you won't_

_And all of your judgements and bitterness_

_Reflections of your own unhappiness_

_I won't give up, give in, let up_

_No matter what they say_

_I'm here through the good, the bad_

_And here I'll stay_

_My eyes can see beyond the rain_

_And it's true_

_I'm immune_

_To the pain that you're feeling_

_And through_

_I won't change how I'm living_

_And you_

_Could never see it_

_It's true_

_-'Immune' by Rich Ward aka The Duke _

xxxxx

**Part One**

xxxxx

She was tired of it, tired of it all, of everything. She was tired of the fans, of Edge, of Cena, of everyone around her. She hadn't had the perfect life by any standards, but she'd lived it how she thought best and, yeah, she wasn't proud of some of the things she'd done and they'd managed to come back and bite her on the ass. But no one should have to live with the judgments and opinions of the entire world resting on their shoulders week after week. Her mother was right. It was time to make it stop. It was time to get out.

She sighed and swiped at her eyes, refusing to let any of her tears fall. She'd been through enough and, even if it meant the end of her dream, the end of her career, it was time to make it go away. She'd been through too much and she wouldn't, no, she _couldn't_ keep going. She didn't have anyone anymore, not even Edge. They played their part when they were with other people, but they'd been over for a long time. All she had in the world, all she really had to rely on, were her mother and her beautiful dogs.

It just wasn't enough anymore.

She took a deep breath and began to pack up what she had with her, knowing that, in a few weeks, she'd be doing it for the last time. Edge had done his usual and grabbed his things – and his precious title – the moment the show was over and had disappeared. He didn't want Cena to jump him backstage or anything. She couldn't remember the last time he'd worried about her well being as well. After all, what did it matter if someone touched her? She thought Edge had listened to the fans and the everyone else in the company for so long he'd started to believe things about her himself.

She tried to pretend it didn't hurt.

"Hey, Lita."

Lita closed her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, let alone them. "What do you want?"

"We have a proposition for you."

She turned and glared. "If you're trying to be funny, you're not."

"Good one, dumb ass," his friend said, hitting him on the head.

"What? I didn't mean what she thinks I meant!"

Lita sighed. "Look, whatever you're here for, I'm not in the mood. Can you just leave me alone? Please."

"Well," the taller man said, "since you asked so nicely…no."

"I don't have the patience for you guys right now!" she cried, throwing the last of her stuff into her bag. When she was done, she zipped it up and threw it onto her shoulder, grabbing her jacket and turning to leave. They were standing in the doorway. "Move."

"No," the smaller man repeated. "Not until you hear us out."

Seeing that they were serious and also not about to move, she crossed her arms on her chest and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Make it quick."

"Okay. You wanna start?"

The taller man nodded. "Sure. Look. Lita. We've just been thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" she asked snidely.

"For someone who's desperate for us to get the hell out of here, you're not making this go any quicker."

"Just get to the point. Please."

She figured it was a testament to just how tired and upset she was that they actually did.

"We want you to join us."

Silence.

"I'm sorry…what?"

The smaller man smirked. "He said 'we want you to join us'."

"You want _me_ to join _you_?"

"No, I was talking to the locker behind you," the tall man said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be an ass. Yes, Lita, we want you to join us."

"Why?"

"Because rumour has it that you're leaving, that you want to leave the company. Personally, I think that's a pretty stupid idea. You live for this and you shouldn't have to give it up because a few fans decided not to be nice to you anymore."

"A few fans? You really aren't listening out there are you?"

"Look, that came out wrong; the point is that you need to be back in that ring. You need to be in there and we're very aware that the women's division is the one area we can't dominate."

"Yeah," his friend said. "We tried. It didn't go down so well. I don't think Maria or Lilian were too happy when we walked into the locker room."

Despite herself, Lita couldn't help but smile. When they realised she was and began to look smug, however, she schooled her features.

"Why me? I've been out of the competition for the title for a long time. I'm nothing but eye candy now," she said spitefully.

"Not with us," the smaller man said decidedly and it was the fire in his eyes that convinced her that he meant it.

"Look," his friend continued. "No pressure, but I get the feeling that you don't really want to leave and we could use you in and around the ring."

"Exactly. You can do what you want when you want and we got your back and when we've got someone on ours you're there. No expecting you to play damsel in distress-"

"Unless you're into role play."

"-and no treating you like anything other than a full member of the team. So, Lita, what d'ya say? Are ya in?"

"Yeah, Lita," his friend said with a smile. "What do you say?"

She looked from one to the other, still not entirely convinced she'd heard them right. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"You want me to join you?" They nodded and she smiled. "You sure you can handle me?"

They both grinned cheekily, but it was the smaller one that replied. "We've always had a certain way with the ladies."

"So, _Lovely_ Lita, what do you say? How would you like to be a member of DX?"

xxxxx

**End of Part One**

xxxxx

**NB: **In this fic, both Shawn and Hunter are just their characters, there's no wife and kid(s) in the picture for either of them. They're just DX; two fabby, yet mouthy and wonderfully irritating, wrestlers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Pairings for this one are undecided, but I'm not really going to think about it too much as of yet. Primarily this story will be about Lita and about the fact that Shawn and Hunter decided to befriend her. I completely adore Lita/Shawn, as readers of _'Cry Me a River'_ already know, and I have a soft spot for Lita/Hunter, as you'll know if you've read '_Ín My Dreams_'. That said, I might just keep the trio as friends and may or may not have someone else like John, Dave, or Randy in it, or I might not have a pairing at all. Either way, it'll be mostly about Lita needing to prove to herself that she still deserves her place in the business.

xxxxx

**Part Two**

xxxxx

She couldn't believe what she was doing.

She continued to pack her bags and ignored the tears falling down her face. It was the end of an era, the end of a chapter in her life and she couldn't say that she wasn't glad to turn the final page. She felt lost and alone and as if she couldn't see a way out, even though she already knew she was following the only path she could take. She didn't feel like the same person anymore, she wasn't the same Lita who'd walked out to that ring four years ago…she wasn't even the same Lita who'd been out there a year ago. It had been a long path and she wasn't sure it was worth it. Any of it.

She felt as if she'd lost a part of herself somewhere along the way.

She wiped at her eyes and glanced at the bag in the corner of the room. Edge was still out in that ring, still out there fighting against John Cena and, hopefully, he was about to lose his beloved title. Not that she wanted Cena holding it any more than she wanted Edge to have it, simply that she wanted to get Edge out of the way sooner. Cena she wanted to suffer. If nothing else, she'd been promised he would.

Since approaching her over a month ago, Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hearst Helmsley had pretty much left her alone at the arenas. However, they dropped in to her hotel rooms unannounced whenever she was alone and they wanted to chat to her, but there was never any pressure for her to actually let them in or to say yes to them. Never once had they threatened her or, surprisingly, insulted her either. They'd just been…_nice_.

They weren't what she'd expected and she was pretty sure she was a surprise to them as well. She'd learned that Shawn liked to take photographs and, much to both Shawn's and Lita's amusement and teasing, Hunter liked to golf. They both loved Disney films, which was something they all shared in common and they were both surprised to learn that she still made her own clothes. Most surprising of all, however, was that Hunter baked. Yes, the big tough member of Degeneration X baked on a regular basis. And he was pretty damn good at it. Even if he did look ridiculous in the chef's hat he insisted on wearing.

And throughout it all, she still hadn't said yes or no. They hadn't asked her again and she hadn't given them an answer, but it was very clear to her that they had meant it. Whether or not she was just a passing fancy in their weird and wacky life at the moment, or if they intended to keep her around for the long term, she had no idea. She found that she didn't really care.

But she'd made her choice.

"Hey."

She turned to see her friend, her only friend, really, leaning against the doorframe. There were tears running down the woman's cheeks and she wished she could say something, anything, to make them stop.

"Hey."

"I really wish you wouldn't do this," the blonde whispered.

"I'm doing what I have to."

"Lita-"

"No, Lilian, you…you don't know, you _can't_ know…" Lita trailed off as she caught sight of the camera in the hallway. Lilian turned and cursed at the men in Spanish, but they didn't leave. "It's okay," Lita continued. "It'll all be over soon enough." She frowned. "Shouldn't you be out at ringside?"

Lilian shook her head. "It's no holds barred. I asked if I could come through the back." There was a moment's pause before she spoke again. "Why?"

"You know why."

"But why can't you just leave Edge? Why do you need to leave all of us, too?"

Lita sighed. "I left Edge a long time ago, Lil, you already knew that." And the ring announcer _had_ known. Just as Lita knew the only reason her friend had mentioned it was because she wanted the fans to know it too. Lita didn't think she cared anymore. She tried not to, but Lilian was a firm believer in giving people a second chance. Lita figured that was the only reason she was still able to call the woman a friend, so she couldn't say she was sorry about the fact.

"Please, Lita, please don't go."

Lita sighed and crossed the room. She pulled her friend into a tight hug, brushing the woman's hair away from her ear and using it to shield her mouth from the cameras.

"Trust me."

From the slight tensing in her friend's shoulders, Lita knew she'd got the message across. She still had a part to play tonight and she knew fine well that no one was ever going to guess what it was.

xxxxx

**End of Part Two**

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Immune**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** 12A/PG-13

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Pairing: **TBC

**Spoilers: **All current storyline is fair game (as 13-Aug-06)

**Feedback: **Please, it makes me smile :)

**Notes:** Sorry about the delay. Finally have new laptop and _finally_ have MS Office installed. I'm hoping to get updating things soon! Thanks for your patience, guys. You rock.

xxxxx

**Part Three**

xxxxx

She inhaled deeply as she watched them waiting behind the curtain. If nothing else, the last few months had helped her understand the two men a little more, had helped her realise that they were passionate about more than just their careers; they were passionate about friendship. It was their bond that made them great, whether it was as enemies or friends they connected on a level that most people just couldn't understand. They had a connection, a spirit that was larger than anything else she had seen in this business. She had thought she'd had that once, she'd been part of a team, but that had all fallen apart. She wondered if that was what made her so hesitant to even contemplate joining them.

Things had changed, though. Slowly. They had let her in and she, in turn and without even realising it, had done the same in return. And she truly _hadn't_ even realised it, not really, it had grown slowly and surprised her suddenly. She'd arrived at the hotel lobby that morning, stepped out of the elevator, and smiled as Shawn handed her a cup of her favourite coffee, complete with the right amount of sugar and the right syrup. It had hit her at the same time as Hunter handed her a banana muffin and tried to pretend he hadn't baked the damn thing himself.

They knew her.

They had let her into that connection they shared and it hadn't ruined their own dynamic. She always felt, deep down, that that was why Team Xtreme had fallen apart; because she had joined and had tried to find a place in an already established team. It had been hard, but she'd thought they'd succeeded until it all fell apart. That was when she realised that she'd just been ignoring the cracks. This time it was different; she hadn't been trying, it had just happened. And, surprisingly, she didn't just trust it, she _liked_ it. She liked _them_ and, more surprising than anything, she truly believed that they liked her.

She hadn't given them an answer yet. It was her final night on the show and she had yet to tell them one way or another and they were still waiting at the curtain. They were still planning to do what they had promised, even though the night was almost over and it must have looked as if she was going to turn them down. They were still going to make the two men who had continually hurt her pay for what they had said and done. Edge and John Cena were about to pay the price and it didn't even seem to matter to DX that she hadn't joined them, because she had just realised that she was already a part of them, contract or no.

"Hey," she said softly, walking slowly towards the stairs.

"We were wondering if you were gonna show," Triple H said and she smiled.

"So was I."

"You know we're gonna make 'em pay even if you say no, right?" the showstopper asked and Lita nodded.

"I know."

"Okay." Shawn took a moment to look her up and down, pleased to see that she was dressed in a pair of almost-baggy jeans and a large Def Leppard hoodie. She looked young and free and the fact that she wasn't wearing any make up just made her look like the Lita they had got to know. "You don't have to tell us, Lita. We're gonna introduce 'em to the nearest hospital. It's enough that you know it's for you."

"You guys are just big saps," she said, chuckling.

"Yeah, this entire scene was a bit girly, really, wasn't it?" Hunter said, frowning. "I might have to introduce Edge to my sledgehammer to balance it all out."

Shawn smirked. "So what d'ya do after you've spent the entire weekend in an apron and a stupid white hat? Build an entire shed?"

"Funny."

"Hey, I'm not the one who plays golf."

"I'm suddenly feeling the need to introduce _you_ to my sledgehammer."

"Only if it's gonna buy me dinner first," Shawn said with a wink.

Lita laughed. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Anytime," Hunter said. "…for what?"

"For reminding me that not all guys want something and that it's okay to just be myself."

"Oh, we do want something," Shawn said.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get you into bed, did I not mention that?"

"You're such a dork," Lita said with a smile.

"I think I'm insulted. I was being serious. You, me, and a lot of sweaty nakedness."

"And he wonders why he's still single. I, at least, intend to buy you flowers before I seduce you into bed."

"Yeah, flowers…wouldn't wanna make her feel cheap."

"Lots of flowers," Shawn added.

"Clearly you're trying to kill her then. She's allergic."

"Not to sunflowers," Shawn said, smacking Hunter on the back of his head. "This guy's an idiot." Noting the expression on the redhead's face, he frowned. "Lita?" They glanced at each other. "You okay?"

"Jeff Hardy is the only person who's ever bought me sunflowers," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"And that's bad?" Hunter asked, glancing at Shawn as if to ask 'I'm not going to make her cry, right?'

"Matt bought me roses every Valentine's Day, and Edge always bought me daffodils."

They both frowned and spoke in unison, something that always amused her. "Were they _trying_ to kill you?"

Lita took a deep breath and smiled. "I've made my decision."

xxxxx

**End of Part Three**

xxxxx

Go on, hit the wee review button, you know you want to :p


End file.
